The Broken Cipher
by khepicgamin Haze
Summary: In the wastes of earth, The Warp Eagle is a small pirate ship. Aboard is the cast of Chaos Studios and the duo from I AM DESCRIPTION. This is a delayed 2 year anniversary and 1k viewer special!
1. Prologue: Not So Fast Pretty Boy

**Not So Fast Pretty Boy**

**Scott gets punched- Steven's secret-Kai has fun**

A large ship skates over the abandoned landscape of Artanius. The dashboard onboard the _Warp Eagle _began to flash, "well that's new" said a tall man sitting in the pilot's seat of the small lightning class ship. He is definitely the captain of a pirate ship, the lowest of the low, but you need something getting and have money, they're the one's to go to. He's well built with short scraggly light brown hair; he's wearing a short leather trench coat, dirty white shirt and a tricorn hat, which was offset by a red ribbon hanging from it. He is wearing denim jeans with a leather hollister with two identical revolvers hanging from each side and a small dagger across the small of his back and a cutlass hanging from the left, his hand never straying too far from either his revolvers or cutlass. He tilts his head slightly and shouts down his intercom with a forced pilot's voice, "er attention crew, this is your captain speaking, we, well we're in a slight bit of really deep shit" he sighs "those aristos' we stole from have called in backup, so if Scott and Jack would kindly step into the gunner positions and hold them off, I'd be much obliged, thanks, cap'n out" Kai quickly pivots on his heel and sits back down.

Down in the holding bay, a small man stands counting the cargo, he has light blonde hair, he's lightly muscular but is clearly on the ship for his brains not brawn, but he still seems valued enough. He wears glasses and a lightly ripped jacket, and driver gloves and skinny jeans. He sighs as he hears the fact they're being chased, again, "cap'n I thought you'd be used to being chased at this point"

"Quite the opposite mate, seriously I probably should but still when do I ever learn, we're still doing contracts for Rhiannon are we not, so all this is to be expected"

"Quite true, by this point I'd hoped we'd be rich enough to afford to get away from her"

"You and me both Steven, from here on out radio silence"

"Understood cap'n"

Steven's hand hovered near his revolver that hung from a belt he had around his chest, he straightened his fez that always seemed to stay on his head regardless of what happened to him or the crew. A man came laughing down into the cargo hold, destroying any hope of quiet Steven desired. "For fuck's sake Scott do you ever shut up?" the tone in Steven's voice startled Scott making him drop the clear, most likely alcoholic, beverage he was carrying. "Oh shit sorry Steven" he reply's. All the crew aboard the _Warp Eagle_ knew not to mess with Steven when he was in one of his moods, for it could lead to huge violence. Steven moved over to Scott menacingly and said softly "man the _fucking _guns you drunk prick" Steven then punched Scott square in the face. Blood dribbled from Scott's lip, and said, "I feel remarkably sober…" And with that Scott ran to his gun but skidded to a halt to study himself in the full mirror next to his pod. He had dirty black hair and a short well kept beard he smiled to himself as he studied his arms, he had nice toning for a gunner and liked to show it off, as he wore a white wife beater and cargo shorts, he corrected his fedora and grinned manically and half-skipped into his pod and grabbed his joysticks and pushed aside his many trinkets and began firing. Down his intercom he bellowed "Jaaackkkkkk I'm winning" at the goad of Scott winning Jack smiled and fired two shots at the following ships and knocked out both of a ship's engines and said "Bitch please", to which Scott replied "duuuude no fair, I- I had my eyes closed"

"Certainly looked like it" Jack half-laughed down the intercom

"_Bastard" _Scott muttered with pure loathing, "Cap'n Jack's bullying me!" he whined

"Stop flirting you two" Kai replied calmly, clearly bored of the same thing happening every time they went on a mission.

Steven smiles as he heard the fact jack was outmatching Scott and made his way to his sanctuary no one but the cap'n knew about his secret not even Jack, he knew Jack would hate him, his parents after all were killed by _Daemons _but he could control them… He was a _daemonist _after all, the ones who bind daemons to items and summon them, it was sad really; he respected Jack more than anyone, bar the cap'n. But he couldn't know, no one could. All of a sudden the ship banks and dives it almost makes Steven throw up, but before he can, the ship is straightened again.

In the cockpit Kai doubles over in laughter and smiles from cheek to cheek. He looks over his dashboard again. The large pink, fluffy dice bounce joyfully he'd never seen a more homely cockpit other than Scott's gunner pod, he grins as he thinks of the drunk gunner being outmatched by a ex-footsoldier. As the last of the gunfire dies down he knows the ships have been gunned down, _Hm that was far too easy where are the enemy cavalry?_ Kai thought. "Ah that's where" he says as a large ugly fighter ship pulls up in front of the _Warp Eagle_.

"Not so fast _Warp Eagle_" Says a voice coming from loudspeakers mounted on the front of the new ship

"Ah, I assure you this is just a HUGE misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding my ass, you robbed me!"

"Okay not much of a misunderstanding"

"Stop talking and give me back what you stole!"

Kai sighs, "I guess there's no other way is there?"

"No" Carlota says simply.

"Well for the time we've been talking my master gunner has pinpointed your engines, gents, FIRE!" and with that the _Warp Eagle _sailed across the red sand, to the north, to _Samarla..._


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams And Disasters

**Dreams And Disasters**

**The stage is set-The duel-The job**

In the smog of Sarmala the _Laughing Jackal_ is docked in the east port. Onboard is Rhiannon, Scourge of the Western Wastes. She sits with her feet up on the holo-table in her captain cabin looking as content as a cat just having caught a mouse. She's adorned in leather trousers that are ripped at the sides and at her waist are small red bows that make her seem as a small child trying to seem grown up. But she is anything but a child her reputation for a murdering pirate is legendary used to scare small town children. Her blood stained white shirt deep in contrast to her black leather jacket, which back is embroided with a jackal on the backdrop of a moon. Her hair was little over shoulder length and a deep red almost brown, _much like blood_ Kai thought to himself. Kai at last responded to her criticism with cool, detached calmness "You should really get that shirt washed"

"Piss off" Rhiannon replied, smiling faster than an eye blink praying no one saw it.

"Anyway, my gunners handled the problem of the aristo, all is good the risk assessment was off is all" Kai replied as to throw her off anymore insults.

"No, that was a mistake on your part" Rhiannon snarled "get out of here, run on. Y'all probably want a job of Abbi, 'cause I ain't puttin' up with y'all anymore"

With that Kai stood up, pivoted on his heel and left the cabin, smiling slightly. Steven was waiting by the boarding ramp for him; "Hey cap'n any new jobs?" Steven asked,

"Afraid not mate, let's go see Abbi see if she has any jobs eh?" the cap'n replied "after all there's always 'honest' work to be done when Abbi is concerned, the 'scrap' business is a harsh one"

"Yay, no more being shot at for a while!" the ecstatic daemonist replied.

High above Retunus' second moon Ovition, the pirate ship _The Darksun_ is under attack by _The Holy Spear _a _Christ The Warrior Church _ship sent to deal with traitors on Retunus but encountered some pirates so set about testing their new weapons. Aboard _The Darksun _is Dram The High Warrior Priest of the Church "Let death seize upon them, let them go down quick into hell: for wickedness in their dwellings, among them. Psalms 55:15, for those interested, VOR! Reveal yourself you pirate scum! I will hunt you down like the dog you are!" Out of the shadows a fanatical pirate charged towards Dram, he smiled slightly and raised his sword a fraction of an inch and swept economically and sliced the pirate in half at the waist. Dram knew the things the Empire's mind techs had done to him were revolutionarily but he never guessed it would be this good. He silently sent his mind in search of Vor; the pirate was hiding in a small ventilation vent. Once again Dram addressed Vor directly; "Vor I know where you are, so come out and duel me, and die with honour, or are you to cowardly?"

"I'm no fool holy man, just leave me and my crew be" Vor said trying to sound brave but completely failing.

"Ha! You have spirit after all, well unfortunately for you I don't back down from dispersing some foolish pirates" Dram replied calmly, slowly making his way down the hall, making no sound, "Vor this is your last chance, duel me if you are a true captain!"

"Do not insult me aboard my own ship!" with that simple line Vor burst free from the vent and began circling Dram measuring his weaknesses and strengths, he clearly had none of the former. Dram was; strong, lean and highly trained, whereas Vor was a lowly pirate captain, but Vor had his crew and ship to make proud, that and he was buying time for _the Blood Runners _on the moon so far below. "Ah, so the frightened rat reveals himself at last, nice to finally meet you Vor…" Dram says slowly with surprising confidence,

"The feeling's not mutual" Vor snarls "are we to duel or not?"

"We are, well said Vor" Dram unhurriedly says. Even as Dram is speaking Vor launches an attack, too which Dram barely raises his weapon and parries it quicker than the human eye could follow. "Vor I thought you were better than that", Dram launched his own attack, swinging so fast the human eye could hardly see it, Vor had no time to think between blows, he was knocked back step-by-step, until the bridge of the ship. Dram suddenly stopped his assault and drew his disrupter; "this was dull Vor, goodbye" with that Dram fired and left a large hole in the centre of Vor's chest and walked away, keen to deal with the _Blood Runners _down below. "This is High Priest Dram, teleport me aboard the bridge now" Dram said through his comm-link, and fast as that he disappeared from _The Darksun's_ bridge in a shimmer of white light.

No one noticed the 3 hooded crewmembers as they wandered down the dusty roads of Sarmala. Kai hated hoods but being a pirate forced you to such things, just in-case an old grudge recognised you, some pirates preferred masks and Kai saw why, the hoods were scratchy and uncomftable. Finally they reached _The Slain Mane _a seedy pub on the west side of Sarmala, an illuminated sign showed a graphic image of a Mane's head with cross eyes and blood dipping from the neck. A bouncer stood outside the door, looking menacingly ready for any conflict, as Kai, Steven and Jack approached they noticed the bouncer had a serrated dagger and a revolver, and terribly hidden armour plates under his worn through jet black suit. "Excuse me sir" Kai asked politely "could we perhaps enter this establishment?"

"Huh?" the bouncer said clearly confused by the use of foreign vocabulary.

"Can we come in?" Kai asked once again.

"Oh yeah sure why didn't you say?" the burly man opened the door.

The smoke pouring from the door almost made Jack choke, but regardless he grinned and strolled into the bar and ordered the cheapest drink possible. He downed it, winced and ordered another. Meanwhile Steven shook his head at the gawping men who were clearly drooling by just looking at the dancing holograms, Kai on the other hand was making a beeline towards Abbi and her scavenger crew. Abbi sat back on her large chair, her light brown hair framing her dirty face: she's wearing a worn brown jacket with the word _Mechanic _written on the left breast pocket. She also wore blue mucky jeans with a tool-belt from which hung: an omni-tool, a wrench, a small purse and a rapier. As Kai approached a burly man probably in his mid 30s and about 6 foot stopped him and said "why are you coming over here eh? This is a private booth."

"I'm here to get a job, nothing more" Kai replied calmly

The man turned, "Abbi, this man allowed in?"

"Yes, he is Boulder" Abbi replied sweetly

The man, Boulder, turned and walked back to sit down nursing his pint of blue liquid, Kai shuddered at what it could be, and finally said, "I see you still have my rapier"

"Indeed, I never had the heart to let it go" Abbi said as if to entertain him "Anyway enough small talk, you want a job. Rather simple really; go fetch an artefact from a train, fair enough?" Abbi said quickly

"Seems fair, what about pay?"

"Good enough" Abbi replied vaguely

"OK, risk assessment?"

"Low, possible guards"

"Sounds too good" Kai said with a grin.

"Good, now fuck off and get it done, oh wait you'll need to get a certain someone" she filled him in on the apparently important person 'Alexis'

Kai bowed, turned and walked out. "Job cap'n?" asks Steven

"Yeah, rather simple fetch job, possible excitement"

"I heard train..."

"Yeah, should be fun eh? Oh and we need to pick someone else up too"

Steven made a noise that sounds negative but Kai clearly didn't hear or he just ignored it. "Where's Jack?" Kai finally asks as he and Steven walks out of the pub, "Drinking his pay away cap'n"

"Sounds fair" Kai replied tiredly "I'm hitting the sack when we get back"

"I'm gonna practice my 'talent'" Steven said

"Just don't blow the ship up OK?"

"But cap'n" Steven teases.


	3. Chapter 2: Important People

**Important People**

**Oscar –The chase-The Fight**

Oscar, as usual, was sitting out of the way of every other crewmember aboard _The Warp Eagle. _He grinned to himself he knew his _Murk _powers were good but no one noticed him if he didn't want them to. He often wondered what it would be like to be full murk, after all the Daemons still called to him today, he smiled at that he liked to think he was important, regardless if no one ever noticed him, apart from the cap'n of course. He never quite understood why the cap'n let him aboard, then again _The Warp Eagle _wasn't a place where questions were asked, it was a retreat from a man's passed you never particularly knew more about anyone but their name and drinking habits. That, of course, was fine to a man like Oscar; he after all had the biggest secret of all.

Jack was still sitting inside _The Slain Mane_ he wasn't the least bit cared about the mission tomorrow he; as usual would be there and on aim, as usual, and he would show up Scott, as usual. He grinned at that, why they employed Scott as a gunner was beyond Jack, granted Scott was good with a sniper but he was shocking with the turrets. Jack was so drunk he never saw the figure sneak up on him. "Boo!" Scott shouted at him

"Fuck! Jesus man, my head hurts!"

"Ha serves you right, anyway the cap'n says we have to be in the cargo bay early tomorrow, so I thought I'd come down for a drink before we go back, sound good?"

"Well…" Scott ordering two of the strongest drinks cut off anything Jack was about to say.

The next day, as planned Kai stood in the cargo hold alone, for now anyway. He took a look around _The Warp Eagle_'s cargo hold. It was typical of a pirate ship to have a large hold, but still Kai insisted upon a small lightning-class ship, he clearly didn't want to be caught. None of the crew quite knew who, or even what. But they knew if their cap'n was scared he had good reason to be, he soon snapped out of the trance-like state he was in when Oscar dropped down from the iron bars about seven metres above his head. Kai almost didn't hear Oscar drop, he wanted to blame it on his thinking but he knew it was the Murk in him. "Morning cap'n" Oscar said in his typical coarse voice, Kai nodded in reply, "you ready to chase down our guy?"

"Depends," Oscar began to grin, "How fast are they?"

They both laughed they both shared a sense of humour for the unfunny. While they were laughing Scott, Steven and Jack entered the hold. "Well now we're all here, let's discuss our job" Kai smiled at being like a proper cap'n, "in all essentiality we, have to rob a train"

"You are fucking kidding, right?" Scott said almost appalled

"Yeah cap'n you can't expect us to rob a pissing train?" said Lewis as he entered the cargo hold. Lewis had dirty short blonde hair, he was sparsely built with little in the way of mussel but he was still by far the best with a shotgun, of which he had three. He was wearing a leather jacket with denim jeans and his customary black belt with a specialised holster for his sawed-off shotgun, across his back hung a double barrel shotgun and next to that hung a single barrel shotgun. Lewis was by far the most armed of the crew. "Sorry guys but the pay is good"

"Well, perhaps robbing this train is a good idea!" said Scott suddenly perking up at the prospect of loot

"Well you've changed suddenly" Lewis noted sceptically "still I don't particularly mind, should be a challenge"

"Good, we're all fine with this?" Kai asked expecting some form of witty retort, when none came he shrugged and said "right let's get this important person".

Minx stood completely still, as if the slightest movement would trigger some form of bomb in extremely close proximity. She brushed a clump of hair from her purple fringe out of her face and smiled slightly _I knew I shouldn't have dyed it _she thought to herself _far too obvious _as a thief she had to be stealthy. She's dressed in the typical rogue-like attire; full leather body armour and a bandana around her neck. Minx, to take her mind off the impending (and surely painful) death ahead of her, she attuned her hearing to the sounds outside, _just the usual _she thought, definitely not the sounds of feet that passed for bounty hunters. _Well I should be fine for now, these thugs should help, I hope…_

"Well gents we ready?" Kai asked

"well…" the crew said in unison

"Shall I scan the building cap'n?" Oscar asked

"yeah mate, go ahead" the young cap'n replied, Oscar's eyes rolled back in his head and his veins glowed bright purple, and then his skin went grey and slightly translucent, Jack shuddered slightly "after all these years he never fails to creep me out"

"Full of people, likely hired thugs, nothing we can't handle" Oscar said seeming unhearing of Jack's comment.

"good let's go in! No guns blazing if we can help it, remember the target has purple hair with _we hope _typical rogue attire" with that Kai stood up from the door frame he was leaning on and kicked the door with all the strength in his legs. The door flew back into a crowd of hired thugs.

_Shit_, Minx thought.

"I thought you said calmly cap'n" Lewis asked skeptically

"yeah, I said that didn't I, but that sounded exceptionally dull, GO NUTS LADS!" and with that Kai took five shots into the room and shouts, more to cause effect than to actually hit anything. A stray shot singed Scott's left shoulder, to which he shouted "OUCH that was my favourite shoulder!" and fired two shots from his rifle and hit a man in both his shoulders "how'd you like that huh? It bloody hurts doesn't it!" Oscar laughs at the strange man, and launches lethal projectiles at the mercenaries. Once the last had fallen Kai shouted at Minx "God damn it! Minx I need you help"

"Piss off, your working for the _Blood Runners_!"

"Hell no! Seriously, I hate those guys! I need help with a tra-" whatever Kai said next was cut off by a long chain of curses as Minx ran through a backdoor that the team neglected to block. _Damn knew I should have checked for backdoors and it was going sooo well_ Kai thought to himself as he sprinted after her. "Stop I need your help!"

"you need a bullet to the head!" Minx retorted

_Huh I might start to like her_ the sprinting man told himself. Then his vision returned fully, and regretfully realized that she was scaling a building. "Oh shit.." Kai said breathlessly "you don't make this easy do you?" he shouted up the building

"well I have to make you work for whatever pay you're getting!" Minx replied. _Yep I like this girl_ Kai thought to himself once again. With a forced sigh of resignation he began to scale the viney wall, once he got into a rhythm it began to be easy; Even though Minx would be far ahead of him, he still had a secret weapon… "Yo Steven you in the sky yet?" Kai said into his comm-link,

"Yes cap'n, I see you now infact" Steven replied in a smart-ass tone of voice

"Yeah just don't kill me… Please"

"Goddamn it cap'n I was just planning on opening a wormhole, twat". Steven was at this moment swiveling around in Kai's chair, he suddenly stopped in front of the driver controls and banked slowly to the left and waved at the nearby buildings. He then turned on his loud speakers "Er, excuse me, Minx is it? Regardless could you please stop, quite frankly watching the cap'n chasing you is embarrassing for all of us" when Steven saw that she didn't stop he sighed and pulled the ship in front of her as she leapt to a new building.

"Oh shit!" Minx yelled as she realized that she was leaping into a large open cargo bay hatch. She landed with a dull thump on the cold, grey metal; To soon be joined by a cursing Kai who apparently broke several bones due to the amount of pain he was in. "What's up with you?" Minx asked sweetly

"Fuck you" Kai said while smiling.

"Any more of you two flirting and I might throw-up" Oscar said leaping from the shadows to face the two young adults sitting on the floor, "I see you picked up the others then Steven"

"That I did cap"

"I'm going to reclaim my ship from that madman" Kai said seemingly to the air "AND have a very large drink of whatever passes for beer on this ship… And then and only then will I talk to you" he gestured at Minx "'till then make yourself at home"

"Who says I'm staying" Minx snapped

"Me" Kai replied simply as he left the room.

It was about 5:00pm when Kai returned to the dining area where he'd called the meeting just an hour before. "Right, Minx I hope you've agreed to the heist we're pulling off after all it's a fucking train!"

"Yeah whatever" Minx replied passively

"Well if that the excitement I'm expecting from the rest of you this is going to be a very long day". All of a sudden a large bang came from the cargo hold, _Oh shit oh shit oh shit they've found me _Minx thought to herself; "Oscar, Steven on me; Scott advance through the locker room." They all nodded in silent agreement and though Lewis wasn't told what to do he moved with the grace of a slender cat to the door and drew his dual shotguns, "do you really use **both **of those" Minx asked sceptically

"Yes, yes I do, don't ask how I don't quite know myself.." Lewis replied with the concentrated silence of a trained soldier. Kai meanwhile was advancing through the eerily quiet cargo-hold he, Steven and Oscar had split into each of the makeshift lanes the cargo provided, none of them had heard or seen anything since the explosion. Suddenly one box fell, Kai looked towards the source of the noise _far too close _he thought as he pivoted quickly on his left heel just in time to fire a shot at the man who'd knocked the box off. Then the room was filled with shouting, _3 to 4 men they don't stand a chance_ "c'mon lads let 'em have it!" shouted a bruff voice coming from on top of the railings just as Scott fired three shots into the man's chest "YEAH SCREW YOU!"

Kai heard another three shots, two from his left, Steven's lane and one from his right Oscar's lane. He waited a fateful few seconds, one, two ,three each second scared him the tension was intense. He shuddered. Then like music to his ears "clear" Oscar shouted

"None out here, sir" Steven yelled.

"Thank Christ" Kai said to himself, "Right let's get out of this hellhole!" the thankful captain shouted as he ran back the the safety of his cockpit.


End file.
